This invention relates in general to strut structures of the type intended for suspending loads from aircraft.
It is known that compound materials consisting of mineral fibres such as glass fibres, boron fibres and more particularly carbon fibres embedded in a resin binder, notably epoxide resin, may attain a high degree of mechanical strength and more particularly a high rigidity whereby structures having specific strength and rigidity values comparing with those of metal structures while having a considerably reduced weight can be obtained.